


Reunion

by heavylifting



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alien Castiel (Supernatural), Astronaut Dean Winchester, M/M, Outer Space, Twilight Zone - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 04:47:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29448027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heavylifting/pseuds/heavylifting
Summary: "Dean Winchester, a veteran traveler about to leave Earth again. Today's tale from the Twilight Zone, a man who wears his heart on his sleeve and finds love among the stars"
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 5
Kudos: 15
Collections: Profound Bond Gift Exchange: Reunion





	Reunion

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lilac_satan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilac_satan/gifts).



> A gift for Lilac_satan from the the ProfoundBond discord exchange. The prompt this round was reunion. Tried to go for a 50's tv vibe.  
> ***  
> [Where I usually lurk on Twitter](https://twitter.com/HeavyEdits)  
> ***  
> If you're 18+ and want to come hang with some cool people, check us out https://discord.gg/profoundbond

.

.

.


End file.
